


Kinky

by TomatoBookworm



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Definite lemon but not grapefruit if anyone’s worried, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, The smut is actually fairly tame despite the title
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-15
Updated: 2020-06-15
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:06:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24741265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoBookworm/pseuds/TomatoBookworm
Summary: Lincoln was panting when they separated, “No more talking then?”“Oh you are going to talk.”
Relationships: Lincoln Campbell/Skye | Daisy Johnson
Comments: 10
Kudos: 23





	Kinky

**Author's Note:**

> From Tumblr Smut Prompt List, for @bobbimorseisbisexual, who asked:  
> “I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.” + StaticQuake
> 
> Happy canon divergent AU

The air was charged as they walked into Lincoln’s room after their date. A total cliche, but she would swear she saw sparks in the air as he closed the door and turned towards her. 

“Would you like—”

She didn’t let him finish the sentence before she kissed him. Lincoln’s arms circled her waist as he returned the kiss with passion, but he didn’t try to touch her elsewhere. He was waiting for her signal, in case she changed her mind about the night. She knew what she wanted though, and she stroked his cheek, pulling him closer. The stubble tingled beneath her fingers, sending another thread of desire through her. 

Lincoln was panting when they separated, “No more talking then?”

“Oh you are going to talk.” She traced his face, lingering on his lips. “I want to hear Skye, yes, and please. Not necessarily in that order.”

“Skye,” he said it like a caress, and she shivered. “Skye,” he said again before sucking her finger into his mouth, twirling his tongue around it. 

She was about to protest because she really did want to hear his voice, but then one of his hands moved down from her waist, and she rolled her hips into his palm. Lincoln’s other hand went to the front of her waistband. Soon she was toeing off her shoes and stepping out of her pants. 

“Mmm, clever fingers,” she breathed when his hand returned from pushing down her pants to tugging at her underwear. “Tell me, Dr. Campbell, are you always this good at undressing a woman one-handed?”

He released her finger from his mouth as her panties fell to the floor, “Don’t know. Never really wanted to find out until you.” 

She took off her own shirt and tossed it aside. Lincoln’s eyes predictably went to her cleavage. She puffed out her chest. 

“Let’s see if you can take off a bra with one hand.”

“And what should I do with my other hand?” Lincoln asked with a grin. “This?” He squeezed her ass. “Or this?” A thumb swiped over her clit. 

A moan fell out of her unbidden. Lincoln’s eyes darkened. He began working on her bra hooks with one hand while the other one started exploring her in earnest. Dating a doctor had its perks. Those clever fingers definitely knew how to find a clitois. 

“You are so wet.” He grinned as he took off her bra and whispered in her ear. “Skye. Is this how you imagined our date would go?”

She had imagined plenty of ways for the night to proceed, all of them involving him inside her at this point already. 

Instead of answering, she grabbed him and kissed the smirk off his face. Before Lincoln knew what was happening, she quaked off all of his shirt buttons. 

“Hey!”

“You’re taking too long.” She tore the shirt off him. “We might get kinky, but I am not in the mood for having sex wtih you still dressed.”

“Okay, okay, just let me do this part myself.” He was pitching an obvious tent in his pants, and he had to maneuver the zipper carefully over his erection before taking off his jeans and boxers. 

Lincoln stood before her in unabashed nudity, looking way too comfortable with what’s supposed to be a first time encounter. He smiled at her, and for a moment she forgot all about her plans on how the night ought to go. 

“Like what you see?”

“You know I do.” Too late to pretend to blush now. She walked him backwards till they hit the bed, where the sheets were already turned down. “Someone thought he’s going to get lucky tonight.”

“I have a date with you, I am already lucky.” 

“I can’t believe you are using that line.” She pushed Lincoln down on the bed and straddled him. “I should drag this out, make you beg for being such a cheeseball.” Except she’s so turned on, she didn’t want to take any more time. She began to line him up at her entrance. 

“Skye, wait.” Lincoln pushed at her gently, and she fell back on the bed with a groan. 

“What? I don’t need any more foreplay. I’ve never wanted anyone to fuck me this badly.”

“Good,” Lincoln growled. There was a hint of possessiveness in his face. “No one else is going to.”

He grabbed a condom from the nightstand and rolled it on. When he came back to kneel between her legs, his movement was certain. 

“Skye.” She shivered at the intensity in his eyes. “I want you. Do you want me?”

“You know I do.” 

She propped herself up on her elbows as he bent down towards her. Their mouths met in a hungry kiss, then she felt his erection poking at her center. 

She laughed as she laid back against a pillow, “Knock? Knock?”

“Shouldn’t that be my line?” Lincoln positioned himself and nudged her opening. 

“Who’s there?”

“Lincoln. Mind if I come in?”

“Only if you promise I get to come first.” 

Lincoln rolled his eyes, “Skye.” He pushed inside in one fluid motion and she let out a moan, her channel already slick and ready for him. “We both know you are going to come first, more than once, and all over me.”

“Promises, promises.” She would have said more, except Lincoln started thrusting. His set an unrelenting pace, which meant she had teased him near the breaking point already. Her hips rose up to meet him at each stroke, and soon she felt the telltale signs of an oncoming orgasm. 

“Lincoln,” she gasped out. 

“I got you.” One of his hands went to her breast, touching and caressing in the exact way she liked. “Come for me, Skye.”

She exploded into a million stars. Pleasure washed over her, and when she came down from the heavens, Lincoln was still moving inside her. 

“Skye,” Lincoln panted. “Skye. You are beautiful.” Another thrust. “Amazing.” He moved almost completely out of her. “I.” He slammed back in. “Want you. Always.”

She wanted him too, preferably shaking apart in her arms and screaming her name. On another night she might have rolled him over and rode him to his climax, but he was too close and she didn’t want to change their rhythm now. 

She reached up and brushed a stray hair behind his ear. He leaned in to her touch, breathing heavily. 

“Skye.”

He was trying to hold off, so he could deliver that promised second orgasm. She grabbed his hand and directed it to her center, their fingers moving together over her clit. 

“Skye,” Lincoln breathed. “Please.”

“I know, babe, I know.” She could feel the heat building again, from a fire that never went out to begin with. “We will get there together.”

“Yes.” The naked desire on his face alone was enough to send her body skyrocketing, if his penis and fingers weren’t doing the job already. “Skye.” Almost there. “I love you.”

She climaxed again, hard. Lincoln groaned and thrusted a few more times before he stilled, burying his face against her neck. 

His weight was a warm blanket around her, and she nuzzled his cheek, “You okay?”

“Just need a minute.” He turned his face slightly so he could peck her on the lips. “Fun date night?”

“Oh yeah, but you broke character there in the end,” Daisy said. 

“It’s you,” Lincoln said. “I didn’t know Skye long enough, but if you had chosen to keep the name, I would still say those words to Skye once we started dating.”

Daisy kissed him for that, “Uh huh, you are trying to cover up that you are bad at roleplay.”

“Hey, I am great at roleplay. I even bought condoms.” 

Lincoln moved off her to dispose of the said condom. Now Daisy could let herself admire the view openly. 

“So you are saying if we really did start dating immediately after we met, we would have the same amazing sex as we do now, only plus condoms?” Daisy shook her head. “We need different kinks.”

Lincoln raised an eyebrow as he returned to bed, “Were you expecting bad sex instead?” He cuddled up to her. “We can say we’re regular humans who are not super secret spies next time. Besides, I don’t know if there’s any scenario where I can pretend I don’t love you.”

“Mmm, kinky, sex with love,” Daisy said as she leaned into his arm. “I do like that. To feel loved, as Skye.”

“Skye. Daisy. Whatever name you choose, I will always end up loving you.” 

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> \- Raise your hand, who thought from the beginning this is a post season 3 Lincoln Lives AU rather than a Lincoln and Skye get together in season 2 AU? :) 
> 
> \- Daisy’s kink is hearing “I love you” and knowing it’s sincere. No I will not back away from this headcanon :D


End file.
